


Stars in Their Eyes

by Angelikah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Also fluff, Because it's me, Caroline babysitting Henry like a boss, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, So i totally have not seen ouat in like forever, a bit less captain swan, and starts pre curse one, but i hope the klaroline makes up for it?, but i looked things up and consulted others, but like vanilla fluffy smut, i am super proud, infinity bracelet references, intimacy 2k16 5ever, parallel to canon, shameless sass, smut obvs, so it has FEELINGS, sorry about that, then i'd originally planned, this sort of runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/pseuds/Angelikah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline knows that life isn't a fairy tale, and that people don't necessarily get happy endings. Klaus is someone that Caroline's aunt would definitely disapprove of, and no matter how undeniable their attraction, she knows that she can't give in.<br/>In another life though, outside of Storybrooke, perhaps she and Klaus could have had something epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



> Thank you to Elle, Lynyrd, Sophie, and Bo for your help with this. I'm not sure there's as much Captain Swan as you wanted, but I hope you enjoy the oodles of Klaroline :) Happy Valentine's Day!

_ "Side by side with your loved one _

_ You'll find enchantment here _

_ The night will weave its magic spell _

_ When the one you love is near" _

_ ~ Bella Notte, Lady and the Tramp _

 

**\---**

 

_ Enchanted Forest... _

 

_ “Lady Caroline?” _

_ Caroline looked up from her book, a smile lighting up her face when she saw him. “You know that you don’t have to call me that, Klaus.” _

_ “You like it,” he said, giving her a dimpled smile, walking up the steps of the gazebo. _

_ She rolled her eyes, secretly acknowledging that she liked the way the title rolled off his tongue.  _

_ Setting her book aside, she stood from the bench, smoothing her dress and walking to him. He caught her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Her hands wound themselves into the cloth of his tunic. His clothes were dirt-stained, no doubt from walking around town, pick-pocketing coins from travelers while off of his ship. _

_ He was a thief, a pirate, only able to stay in the area for a few days every month. She’d found him absolutely unlikeable the first few times she’d met him, but his quick wit, dimpled smile, and clear affection for her had won her over after a few meetings. _

_ She broke away, her breath stuttering in her chest, her face still centimeters from his. “I missed you.” _

_ “And I, you.” _

_ “Been anywhere interesting?” she asked. _

_ “Just to another kingdom, though the Captain says we’ll depart for Neverland again when we next set sail.” _

_ She had always been fascinated by Klaus’s tales from aboard the Jolly Roger under the notorious Captain Hook. He always spoke of far-away lands with interesting people and art.  _

_ “I’ve brought you something, actually,” he said, and she raised her eyebrows. They’d been together for only five years, a short moment in time when you lived as long as they did, and he’d never brought her a present. He pulled the small pouch from his pocket, holding it out to her. Her eyes went wide as a bracelet studded with precious stones tumbled into her palm. _

_ The diamonds looped around themselves in an infinity pattern, and she just knew when she looked at it that Klaus had picked it with her in mind. But how could he possibly have afforded it?  _

_ Unless he’d stolen it, of course. _

_ “This is beautiful, but I can’t accept it,” she said softly. _

_ “Why not?” he asked, a small smile playing on his face as he seemed to read her mind. “I purchased it from a jeweler for a fair price, sweetheart, I assure you.” _

_ “It’s still too much. I can’t take something this valuable from you.” _

_ “It’s yours,” he said firmly. “If you wish, I will hold it for you until you’re ready to have it, but I will look forward to seeing it against your skin.” _

_ She bit her lip. “Until I’m ready?” she asked hesitantly. _

_ “Yes. Until you’re ready to come with me, to get out of the kingdom and let me show you all the world has to offer.” _

_ She nodded slowly. “Okay.” _

_ “I’ll keep it with me always, just as I keep you in my heart.” _

_ “You can’t impress me with pretty words, Klaus..” _

_ “They’re not just pretty words if they’re true, my Lady.” _

_ “You’re ridiculous,” she said, scoffing and pressing the pouch with the bracelet back into his hands. _

_ “Perhaps,” he allowed.  _

_ She smiled, catching his lips again, sighing softly into the kiss when he rested his hands on her hips. “How long can you stay before you have to leave again?” she asked between kisses. _

_ “For you? Years. Centuries. Eternity.” _

_ There was a teasing note to his voice, and she swatted him on the chest. “No, seriously. God, you’re so obnoxious.” _

_ “A week. The rest of the crew has just departed, but Hook told me to stay behind to see you. They’ll dock here again for a day before we go to Neverland. Secret romantic, that one, but don’t tell anyone I told you.” _

_ “I won’t.” _

_ She couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face at the affection in his eyes, the way he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his other hand firmly splayed on the small of her back. She wanted eternity with him, certainly...  _

_ Her face fell slightly. “I just wish I could tell everyone about you,” she said abruptly. “Ever since the Queen called my parents away and Aunt Lily came, everything’s been different. She’s just so…” _

_ “Snobby?” he asked, grinning. _

_ “Yes,” Caroline said, huffing. “God, she’s terrible. Her and her stupid sons. I swear, they’ve destroyed half the house and somehow it’s all my fault.” _

_ “I’m sure it’s not your fault.” _

_ “Well, obviously,” she said impatiently. “But they’re just so rude. I don’t know how she and my father could have been raised in the same house.” _

_ “Well, we have some time before they return. I overheard that they were going to town for at least a few hours. Perhaps we could take a walk in the gardens?” _

_ “Did you see anyone when you came in?” _

_ “No one here but us, love. Even so, I doubt they’d notice if they did. It’s not as though a thief is a proper companion for a Lady of your status.” _

_ “Stop it,” she said, laying her palms on his chest. “I know you’re joking, but you are the only companion I want.” _

_ “A pirate for a companion? The scandal.” _

_ “Well, they don’t have to know you’re a pirate,” she said slowly, fighting down a smile. “You can be a traveling worker or something.” _

_ “A vagrant? A tramp? I’d think that would almost be a worse companion for a Lady than a pirate.” _

_ “You’re perfect. Annoying, but perfect,” she said before kissing him again, this time more passionately, pulling back to just look at him. His lips were slightly swollen from her kisses, eyes bright and affectionate. _

_ “It will take a while to take off my dress and to put it back on,” she said matter-of-factly, shooting him a small smirk. “I think we should just start now. Maybe we can take a walk in the gardens later?” _

_ “As my Lady wishes.” _

_ She giggled as he pulled her in for another kiss, his hands already tugging at her corset strings, and they were both so involved that they didn’t notice the purple billowing smoke curling around them until they both collapsed, the world going dark around them… _

  
  


Storybrooke…

 

“Wait, wait. Those flowers go in the back,” Caroline said, stopping one of the girls who was carrying an armful of flowers to what was  _ clearly  _ the wrong set of tables. “Didn’t you memorize the chart? I gave you like, two weeks!”

The girl muttered an apology and hurried away in the opposite direction, and Caroline gave an exasperated huff. Her irritation was exacerbated by the accented voice that spoke up from behind her.

“Where do you want these flowers, sweetheart?”

“Don’t call me sweetheart, and you can consult the flower chart, which I conveniently emailed you two weeks ago,” Caroline said without looking up from her clipboard.

“Let’s not get testy, Caroline. I’m not obligated to help.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” she said evenly before looking up at him. “In fact, I’d rather you weren’t here.”

“Now, surely you don’t mean that.”

“Of course I do. However, since you’re here anyway, and you’re admittedly able to follow simple directions, I need you to go help set up the tents, and then you can double check all the flowers to make sure they’re where they’re supposed to be.”

“Anything else, Your Majesty?” he asked dryly, and she scoffed, looking down at her clipboard to check off that she’d sent someone to double check the arrangements. 

“Don’t call me that. Don’t call me sweetheart. Don’t call me love. My name is Caroline.”

“All right, my Lady.”

She had never rolled her eyes harder in her life, but she also felt a blush creep up her cheeks slowly, an odd sense of deja vu hitting her, and she couldn’t figure out why.

“Whatever,” she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and staring determinedly down at her clipboard, knowing that if she gave too much of a reaction, he’d know it got on her nerves and just keep doing it. “You can go now.”

“Yes, my Lady.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped, looking up, and he threw a cheeky dimpled smile over his shoulder as he walked away.

 

**\---**

 

“Henry?” Caroline called when she walked into the Mayor’s house, leaving the spare key in the dish and shedding her coat. “Where are you?”

Usually Henry would be in the front hall waiting for her when she came over to babysit on weeknights when Regina was in the office late, but he didn’t seem to be there.

She frowned, a ball of dread building in her stomach as she walked to check the living room and kitchen before taking the stairs two at a time to check the bathroom and Henry’s bedroom.

After panicking and checking Regina’s room and the garage, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the mayor, her fingers shaking.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Ms. Mills. It’s Caroline. I just got to the house and Henry’s not here.”

“What do you mean he’s not there?” Regina snapped.

“I looked everywhere,” Caroline said, feeling her voice shake. “I was right on time too, I swear.”

“Well, the Sheriff is right here, so I’ll give him an update. Would you mind checking the park and downtown?”

“Of course. I’m so sorry, Ms. Mills. I didn’t mean–”

“Just check please, Caroline,” the other woman said harshly before the phone clicked. Caroline took a deep breath and grabbed her purse, locking the house up behind her and getting in her car to drive downtown. 

After an hour of looking, Caroline drove back to Regina’s house to see if the woman had made any progress. Regina looked like she’d been crying when she answered the door, and she shakily counted out what Caroline normally got for babysitting, waving off Caroline’s insistence that she hadn’t actually done anything, and shooed her out the door.

As Caroline drove home, hoping Henry was okay, she noticed a yellow car, that she had never seen before, drive through downtown. Storybrooke was a small town, and it was certainly odd that she’d never seen it, but maybe someone just decided that their car needed a new paint job.

Nothing weird ever happened in Storybrooke, anyway.

 

**\---**

 

Caroline looked determinedly at the menu, trying to keep herself out of the conversation with her Aunt Lily and her cousins Stefan and Damon. She couldn’t remember what had happened to her parents or why they weren’t around, but she’d lived with Aunt Lily and her cousins for as long as she could remember, and she  _ loathed _ them.

It was incredibly embarrassing to go out with them, to be honest. Aunt Lily was very particular about things, and Stefan and Damon enjoyed making fun of people loudly enough for them to hear.

By the time their drinks came, Caroline usually wanted to hide under the table.

Her eyes widened as she realized who was by the bar. Klaus hadn’t worked at the Italian restaurant the last time she’d come, but he apparently did now, judging by how he was flipping the pen in his hand with his long artist fingers. His eyes flicked up to look at her every few seconds as he talked to Bonnie, who shrugged, motioning for him to go, and he nodded.

And  _ shit _ , he was walking towards them.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck this was going to be  _ mortifying _ .

“Hello. Have you decided, or do you need another minute or two?”

“I think we’re ready,” Aunt Lily said, closing her menu primly.

“All right, what would you like?”

“Can I have a glass of hot water with two lemon slices, please?”

“Yes, of course.”

“I’d also like the Pizza Funghi E Salsiccia, but with the thin crust with the gluten-free pizza dough, no onions, and no meat.” 

“So, you want a gluten-free mushroom pizza?” Klaus asked, frowning.

“No. I want the Pizza Funghi E Salsiccia with gluten-free thin crust, no onions, and no meat,” Aunt Lily said, failing to keep the irritation from her voice, and Caroline winced.

Klaus looked like he was struggling not to roll his eyes as he scribbled down the order before turning to Caroline. “And you, my Lady?” he asked, giving her a smug, dimpled smile.

Caroline successfully fought down the blush from his words, ignoring Damon’s scoff. “Spaghetti bolognese and an iced tea, please.”

Klaus nodded, writing it down and turning to Stefan. “And for you?”

Stefan and Damon ordered, and Klaus walked away to put it in.

“My Lady?” Damon asked, his voice dripping with cruel amusement. “Does he  _ know  _ you?”

“It’s not like we don’t go to school together,” Caroline mumbled, and Damon gave her a grin that was all teeth.

“Must not know you that well, Blondie, or he wouldn’t be so nice.”

Caroline scowled. She knew that Klaus only teased her because she was demanding and had high expectations, a trait he’d implied was endearing more than once. 

Damon often made fun of her for being a perfectionist with no teasing humor in his voice. Though it had been a long time since she’d felt hurt by one of Damon’s comments, she still knew that he thought she was shrewish, and honestly if she had had enough money to move out, she totally would.

Klaus came back a few minutes later with their drinks, setting them down. His hand brushed Caroline’s as he gave her the iced tea, and she resisted a shiver, trying to figure out why just a simple touch made her reconsider hating him.

Not that she’d ever actually hated him. Not really.

Judging by the smirk he shot her when he pulled away, he knew it too.

“Now, don’t look at him like that, Caroline. He’ll think you’re available,” Aunt Lily said derisively.

“I’m not looking at him like anything,” Caroline said, trying not to sound too defensive.

“Good. He’s low-class,” Aunt Lily said, sniffing.

Klaus stiffened a few yards away where he was clearing a table, and Caroline felt the anger build inside of her, the need to defend him overpowering her (admittedly irrational) fear of what her Aunt might do.

He got on her nerves in a way that no one else managed to, went out of his way to piss her off at every opportunity, and seemed to think that she was interested when she so  _ clearly  _ wasn’t. 

But no one deserved Aunt Lily’s disdain, not even Klaus.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He’s low-class,” she repeated. “A thief. A tramp. He might have a job, but that doesn’t change the rumors, Caroline. He’s disreputable. Your parents are rolling in their graves every time you look at him.”

Unlike Caroline, Aunt Lily seemed to firmly believe that Caroline’s parents had died, and Caroline had given up on arguing about it a long time ago. It just wasn’t worth it. Still though, she felt incredibly uncomfortable when her Aunt was so horrible when he was in earshot, and she couldn’t help the words that came out of her mouth.

“That’s a terrible thing to say Aunt Lily.”

“It doesn’t change the facts. You shouldn’t associate with him. He’s simply not worth it.”

“What if I did like him?” Caroline asked impulsively, her eyes narrowed. “What would you do?”

Klaus shot her a look, his eyebrows raised, a smile playing along his lips, and Caroline gave him a sharp look, trying to indicate that she was just defending him out of principle, that it hadn’t meant anything.

Aunt Lily pursed her lips, taking a sip of her hot water. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to make sure that I’ll never have to make the choice.”

Caroline sent her Aunt a final glare before looking down at her bread plate, taking a piece and pressing it in the olive oil to soak it. It didn’t matter, really, she decided. She didn’t like him anyway. She would never consider him even if Aunt Lily supported it wholeheartedly.

A tiny part of her tried to speak up, telling her to stop lying to herself, and she liked him just a little bit.

Fine, maybe she did. But she blamed it on the dimples. And his accent, inexplicable kindness when he was in her presence, quick wit, thoughtfulness, sense of humor... His willingness to push her buttons unashamedly but somehow make her enjoy the challenge of it. 

But really, only a little. 

 

**\---**

 

Caroline frowned as she nearly bumped into a blonde who appeared to be texting, a frown marring her face. She was faintly surprised to realize that she’d never seen her before, and Caroline couldn’t remember meeting anyone new in her entire life. She’d simply grown up knowing everyone in town.

“Sorry,” she said quickly.

“It’s okay,” the other woman said distractedly, her eyes flicking up from her phone and back down again.

“Um, I’ve never seen you before. Are you visiting?” Caroline asked, the word foreign on her tongue.

Storybrooke never had visitors.

“Yeah, actually. I’m just...I’m staying for a while,” the woman said, rather lamely. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I’m Caroline,” she introduced with a bright smile, shaking the other girl’s hand, knowing that was the etiquette when you met someone new (she’d read books, okay?).

“Emma. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Where are you from?”

Emma shrugged. “Boston.”

“Oh, that sounds so interesting. I’ve never been out of town,” Caroline said wistfully, thinking about all of the places she’d wanted to see. She had a list. “Did you like it?”

“It was fine,” Emma allowed. “Lots of people.”

“That sounds so cool!” Caroline said enthusiastically, knowing that the other woman was desperate to get out of the conversation for some reason, but unable to stifle her curiosity. “So what brings you to Storybrooke?”

“My...Henry found me. He somehow got all the way to New York. I had to drive him back and then my car broke down.”

“Oh my gosh! That’s awful. I’m so sorry. Have you seen the mechanic? Geppetto is great with cars.”

“Yeah. I saw him.”

“Good,” Caroline said, trying not to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

Emma seemed to notice, and she just looked resigned to it. “You look like you might combust, so you should probably just ask whatever you’re wondering.”

“I babysit Henry,” Caroline said in a rush. “After school on weekdays. He ran off a few weeks ago. Was he trying to find you?”

“Probably. He’s pretty stubborn,” Emma said.

“I don’t want to pry, but…”

“Why was he looking for me?” Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. “I’m his birth mother.”

“Oh,” Caroline said softly. “Well, that’s...that’s interesting.”

“He’s a good kid. The Mayor seems a bit angry that I’m here, though.”

“I can imagine. Regina’s kind of territorial,” Caroline said, checking her phone. “I’m really sorry, but I have to go. I’m actually on my way to pick up Henry from school. We’re walking back to the house. Regina’s been on an exercise kick with him.”

“Oh, I was on my way to see him, too,” Emma said.

Caroline bit her lip, wondering if Regina was okay with that, but decided not to worry about it. As long as she stayed with Henry, he was allowed to talk to anyone he wanted, right?

“Okay. I’m supposed to watch him, but you’re welcome to walk with us if you want.”

“Oh, no. It’s fine. I’ll see him some other time.”

Caroline felt a stab of sympathy, but decided not to push it, instead smiling a bit awkwardly. “Okay, well, I’ll see you later, I guess?”

“Yeah. See you around.”

Caroline gave the other girl a final smile before checking her watch and wincing, speed walking to the school.

“Hey Mary-Margaret,” Caroline greeted Henry’s teacher as soon as she arrived. “I’m sorry I’m late. Where is he?”

“Oh, just reading over there.”

“The fairy tales again?”

“Yes. He can’t seem to tear himself away.”

“Well, reading is good, right?” Caroline said cheerfully, already walking to Henry. “Hey, Henry.”

“Hi, Caroline,” Henry said, looking up, his face falling slightly when he saw her.

“Ready to go?”

Henry nodded, closing the book and holding it under his arm.

“How was your day?”

“Fine.”

“Did you do anything fun?”

He shrugged.

“What’s the matter?” Caroline asked, nervous that something was wrong. He seemed much quieter than usual.

“Oh, I was just expecting someone else, is all.”

“Emma?” Caroline asked knowingly, and Henry’s face lit up.

“Yeah. She said she’d come get me. Did you meet her?”

“Yeah, on the way. I’m sorry that she didn’t come. I told her I was babysitting and she said she’d see you another time.”

“Oh,” Henry said, his face falling again, and she felt a bit bad.

“I’m sure she’ll see you soon.”

“Me too.”

“If you want, we can get some ice cream on the way home. My treat.”

Henry gave her a bright smile. “Really?”

“Just don’t tell your mom.”

“Cross my heart,” Henry said solemnly. “I won’t tell the Evil Queen either.”

Caroline frowned but decided to let it go. Henry’s thing for fairy tales had been getting more intense lately, but she and Mary Margaret had figured it was a byproduct of him not having many friends his own age. They’d agreed not to tell Regina, knowing the woman wasn’t a fan of anything involving imagination, and Henry seemed to be keeping it a secret as well.

“What were you reading earlier? You have to have read the entire book by now.”

“It’s magic. There are always new stories,” he said matter-of-factly, and Caroline played along.

“Okay. So, any new fairy tales?”

“They’re not fairy tales. They’re real,” Henry insisted exasperatedly for the hundredth time, and Caroline nodded. “They’re about everyone in the town.”

This was new information. She hadn’t known that Henry was associating the characters with real people. Was it some sort of coping mechanism? Should she tell Regina? Caroline frowned. “Everyone?”

“Yeah. Everyone.”

“Even me?”

She was curious, so sue her.

“Yeah, actually,” he said, a mischievous smile growing on his face. “Lady and the Tramp.”

“Isn’t that about dogs?” Caroline asked, trying not to sound too offended, and Henry shook his head.

“No. It’s about humans. I promise.”

Caroline nodded slowly. “Okay, so what am I?”

“Lady,  _ obviously _ ,” Henry said, and Caroline laughed.

“Yeah?”

“Yep. Lady Caroline. Your Aunt Lily is the one that comes after your parents go on a trip to the other side of the kingdom, and she brings your cousins, who annoy you a lot.”

She could get on board with that.

“And who’s the tramp?” she asked curiously.

“Well, he’s not really a tramp. He’s more like a pirate,” Henry said slowly. “He’s on the Jolly Roger, and he visited you all the time when they docked in the Enchanted Forest.”

“Like with Captain Hook?”

“Yeah!” Henry said enthusiastically, clearly thrilled that she was actually interested. “He always took the time to see you when he could. You guys would go for walks all the time at your castle.”

“I have a castle?” Caroline asked, smiling.

“Yeah.”

“The pirate must love me a lot to visit when he could be doing other things,” Caroline said, just interested to see where the story would go.

“Yeah. You guys are in love,” Henry said matter-of-factly. “Right before you came here and lost your memories, he gave you a diamond bracelet.”

“I lost my memories?”

“Yeah, that’s why everyone is here in Storybrooke. You’re all characters, I told you that.”

“Right, sorry Henry. I forgot.”

“It’s okay.”

“So what happened next?” 

“Well, he gave you the bracelet, but you told him to keep it until you were ready to travel the world with him.”

“Well, that’s really romantic,” Caroline said, slightly impressed that a ten year old could come up with that.

“I guess.”

Caroline smoothed her sundress as they arrived at the ice cream shop, going inside and greeting Sarah Fisher, the owner. They got their ice cream and walked to Henry’s house, contentedly licking their ice cream cones, and it was only when they arrived that Caroline realized Henry had never answered her question.

“Is the pirate here?”

“Of course. There’s a spell on the town that affected everyone in the Enchanted Forest.”

“So Captain Hook and Smee are here too?”

“No. The tramp was visiting you when the spell hit, and the other pirates weren’t sucked in.”

“Oh, I see.”

She was almost afraid to ask who Henry thought was the tramp, somehow knowing she should dread the answer. When she said as much, Henry looked at her with a small smirk on his face, and even before he said anything Caroline knew she’d made a mistake by asking.

“Klaus Mikaelson.”

“Oh,” Caroline said faintly. “Right.”

Yep. She’d made a terrible mistake.

 

**\---**

 

“Caroline?”

Caroline froze before turning around slowly. Despite not believing Henry at all about fairy tales being real, she’d had the strangest dream that night about gardens and beautiful dresses and Klaus’s smile…his lips doing more pleasurable things in places only known to her own hands...

She’d woken up flushed and wanting with an ache pulsing between her thighs, but also strangely sad, as though she’d lost something important that she couldn’t quite recall.

Was it possible that Henry’s story made her recognize the feelings that she and Klaus shared that she hadn’t been ready to acknowledge? Why would Henry choose this story, anyway? Was he just substituting them into the fairy tale as a weird way of hinting that he thought that they had feelings for each other? That he was hoping for her to have a happy ending? 

Kids could be a lot more observant than adults, could see things with a different perspective, and she couldn’t help but wonder whether Henry was onto something.

But why would he be so determined to give her the happy ending? She was just his babysitter, after all.

Henry had mentioned her Aunt and cousins being less than good in the story, and frankly she agreed about that in reality. However, she didn’t really have anywhere else to go if Aunt Lily threw her out for associating with someone she didn’t approve of, and in the real world, that was a problem.

It would be silly to risk everything for a high school relationship that probably wouldn’t even work out.

She realized that he’d been talking, and inwardly chastised herself for zoning out. “Sorry, I missed that. What?”

Klaus’s lips twitched. “I was just saying that while it was unnecessary to defend me to your family, I did appreciate the gesture.”

“Oh, no problem. She was being rude.”

He nodded slowly before taking a deep breath and looking her right in the eyes. “Did you mean what you said?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” she said, unwilling to lose eye contact with him, but wishing that she could bring herself to look away.

“Come, Caroline, let’s not pretend that you’ve forgotten your confession.”

“I didn’t confess to anything,” she said shortly, her brain telling her to walk away but somehow unable to move.

“You insinuated that you might be more open to a relationship than I’d previously assumed.”

“I was just making a point,” she said uncomfortably.

He looked at her, his gaze pointed, and she bit her lip, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Come to dinner with me,” he said cajolingly.

His smirk was in place, but there was a vulnerability in his eyes that she just couldn’t get over, and she shook her head frantically. “I can’t, Klaus.”

She wanted to say yes so badly, but she just couldn’t shake the image of the frown on her Aunt’s face, the building feeling that she was missing something big, the unexplainable pull she felt to him…

“Take a chance, my Lady,” he said teasingly. “What do you have to lose?”

She felt her heart stutter in her chest. She didn’t have anything to lose, not really. For some reason she had the impulse to keep things the way they were, to stay with her Aunt and cousins despite every fiber of her wanting to get even just a touch from him.

She shook her head. “I’m not your Lady. Stop it.”

“Take a chance, Caroline,” he repeated, and for just one second the only thing she could focus on was his eyes pulling her in, his hopeful affection so completely clear, and she shook her head.

“I can’t, Klaus.”

“You can’t?” he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow. “All right, but do you want to?”

“Yes,” she said quietly. “But my Aunt Lily will throw me out, and it’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

“We’ll see each other in secret,” Klaus said immediately, and she rolled her eyes, trying to squash down the excitement bubbling inside of her at his suggestion.

“This isn’t a movie, Klaus. Someone will find out and tell the whole town and then everything will be ruined. It’s not worth it.”

She hadn’t realized how close he was until that moment, his body just centimeters from hers, his scent filling her lungs, the heat of him making her flush, and she saw something like hurt flash across his face before he took a step back, leaving her cold.

“I see.”

“No, Klaus–”

“I suppose I’ll see you around, Caroline.”

He walked away, his hands in his pockets, and she felt his name stick in her throat, unable to choke it out. She wanted him so badly, but she was so confused. Everything was falling into place with the story that Henry had told, and she just had no idea what to think.

The only thing she knew for certain about the situation was that she felt something for Klaus, something that she felt the need to explore, and now she’d ruined it.

And then she cried.

 

**\---**

 

“Caroline, would it be too much to ask to run down to Mr. Gold’s for me and pick something up?”

Caroline knew that the only appropriate answer to Regina’s question was that she’d do it, so she found herself walking down the road to the pawn shop with a note in-hand describing what Regina wanted.

The bell over the door chimed when she walked in, and she shivered when Mr. Gold looked up.

He’d always given her the creeps, and she was never sure how to act around him.

“Hi, Mr. Gold. The Mayor sent me to pick something up for her? It was something about an apple turnover recipe,” Caroline said, pulling out the paper and handing it to him.

He opened it, his eyebrows climbing higher on his forehead as he read.

“Well Dearie, I’ll see if I can find it in the back. You’re welcome to look around if you’d like.”

She kept the fake smile on her face, inwardly freaking out slightly that he was so incredibly creepy, and waited until he left the room to start pacing through the crowded aisles.

Everything was so random, and she had no idea how anyone in Storybrooke got their hands on these things, or even how Mr. Gold stayed in business, considering that almost all of the merchandise seemed useless or random. Who would want one chain gauntlet? It wasn’t even a pair.

Caroline continued wandering around before her eyes landed on something sparkly in a black jewelry case. She walked over to inspect it, picking the bracelet up. It felt strangely familiar in her hand, and she gasped audibly at the beauty of the piece. The diamonds overlapped each other to create infinity links, the light from the window shining off of the gems. The bracelet looked old, but it had to be expensive, and she was surprised that he just left it out where anyone could take it.

She felt her fingers brush against an engraving on the back, and flipped the bracelet over to inspect it.

 

_ For my Lady Caroline; may these diamonds shine as brightly as the stars in your eyes _

 

Caroline dropped the bracelet as though she’d been burned, her pulse loud in her ears, and she nearly knocked over a display of ugly dolls on her way to the front of the store. Her mind was racing as she waited for Mr. Gold to return, spiraling around Henry’s story, how she was Lady Caroline, how Klaus had given her the diamond bracelet...

Paper in hand, she walked back to the Mayor’s house, repeating to herself that it had to be a coincidence. Caroline wasn’t an uncommon name, even centuries ago. It was completely possible there had been a Lady Caroline who passed down the bracelet to someone who eventually sold it to Mr. Gold.

It was a coincidence. It just had to be.

But what if it wasn’t? What if it was a sign?

 

**\---**

 

Caroline stood a block away from the restaurant for a good twenty minutes, twisting her hands nervously. Emma was leaving that night, and Regina had told Caroline that she had the night off.

This suited her just fine, since she needed to see Klaus before she lost her nerve. Caroline knew that she must look ridiculous just standing outside the door doing nothing, and she finally made herself step inside when they were just about to close, smiling awkwardly at Klaus, who looked up when she walked in. “Caroline,” he greeted stiffly, and she winced, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Hey.”

The restaurant was completely deserted, and Caroline felt a knot twist in her stomach at Klaus’s dark expression.

“What can I do for you?”

“Can I have some spaghetti bolognese?”

“To go?”

“Yeah.”

He nodded, punching the order into the machine and going into the kitchen, coming out a few seconds later. “It’ll be just a few minutes. You can have a seat anywhere you’d like while you wait.”

He walked towards the back without waiting for her to answer, and she felt her stomach sink, suddenly unsure whether this had been a good idea. She went back to fidgeting, reciting the speech she’d been planning the whole day over and over in her head.

_ I’ve thought about it a lot, and you were right. I do like you, and I do want to see where this goes. Will you let me? _

Now that she’d seen his face, it didn’t feel like enough. She felt herself start to panic. She’d never done well with spontaneity, and it was hard for her to have difficult conversations if she didn’t know that they were coming.

It felt like no time had passed at all when Klaus was suddenly in front of her, dressed in street clothes, holding a plastic bag with a take-out box inside. “Fork and napkin?”

The spaghetti had been an excuse to get inside, and she’d planned to talk to him, but he was clearly about to go home, and she was about to lose her chance. She just didn’t know what to say…

“Yeah. Two forks, actually,” she said impulsively.

Klaus seemed surprised at her request before his face darkened. “Take-out for a date?” he asked, his voice devoid of emotion, and she honestly couldn’t have asked for a better opening.

“I hope so.”

“You hope so?” he asked, handing her the cutlery.

“It depends whether he says yes.”

“Well, he’d be a fool not too,” Klaus said bitterly.

“I guess it’s a good thing for me that you’re not a fool, then.”

“I suppose so,” he said slowly, a dimpled grin spreading across his face as he walked towards her, his steps casual. “Any reason for the change of heart?”

“You’re worth it,” she said firmly, looking up at him as he stood in front of her, her hands twisting the plastic handles of the take-out bag. “You’re worth the risk.  _ We’re _ worth the risk.”

His lips quirked into a smile, and she suddenly became very aware of how close he was. He seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move, as though he needed confirmation that she wanted him.

And god, did she want him…

His lips felt almost familiar against hers when she kissed him, and she could have sworn that she knew every inch of his calloused palms as they pressed against her bare waist under her blouse.

He pulled her flush against him, both of them ignoring the loud splat of the take-out bin bursting open on the floor of the restaurant as he lifted her up onto the bar, his hand tangling in her blonde hair while the other squeezed her hip, their kisses becoming more frenzied, more desperate.

Her fingers curled into his shirt, a soft sigh escaping her mouth when he bit her lip lightly before breaking away, his forehead resting against hers. both of them breathing raggedly.

“I feel like I’ve been waiting decades for this,” he whispered, his lips brushing against hers when he spoke.

“Me too.”

He kissed her again, pulling her close, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands moving under his shirt to stroke his chest. 

She heard a faint clink of a pot being set in a sink and they both froze. “Should we move?” she asked, just as Klaus started kissing her neck, sucking hard enough to leave marks. “Oh my god…please don’t stop…”

She closed her eyes, her head tipping back as he slid his hands under her skirt to stroke her inner thighs, her legs parting to allow him better access to her skin.

“You’ll have to be quiet if you don’t want us to get caught,” he whispered, and she nodded, her breathing ragged, hips rolling against his hand as he pressed his thumb against her clit over the already damp cotton covering her center.

She pressed her lips together in an effort not to moan, arousal building in her lower belly. “You have no idea how long I’ve pictured doing this, Caroline. Your body, flushed and wanting against my hands, how you’d moan for me, desperate for my touch…”

“Klaus,” she breathed, the heated tone of his voice making her shudder as she felt her need for him build.

“Do you touch yourself at night when you think of me, sweetheart? Have you had dirty fantasies of my lips against your skin? Dreams of how I’d pleasure you that leave you wet and restless when you wake?”

“Yes…”

Despite being unable to see him, she knew he had a smug smile on his face, and he nipped her ear, making her shiver. “You’ve thought of me when you come around your fingers, then, sweetheart? Have you called my name as you let go? Wished it was my hand you were making slick with your release?”

She didn’t answer, her needy whine saying everything needed as he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit. “Do you want me to touch your skin, Caroline? To pleasure you with my hands?”

Caroline rolled her hips against his hand in response, not trusting herself to speak in case she was too loud.

“I’ll give you what you need. All you have to do is ask, my Lady…”

“Klaus,” she whispered, fighting to keep her tone even. “Touch me, please. Make me come.”

He tugged the soaked cloth down her legs, letting it fall to the floor before he pushed two fingers inside of her. She buried her face in his neck, hoping to muffle her moans as he curled them against her g-spot, her whole body shaking from the pleasure of it.

“So tight for me, Caroline. So wet…”

She found herself rolling her hips against his hands, and she reached to grab his wrist as she felt her release build inside of her.

“I want to come around your cock, not your fingers,” she said, almost surprised by her own daring, the words filthy and sinful on her tongue.

His eyes darkened, his tongue darting across his lips as he pulled his hand away, catching her lips with his to swallow her moan at the loss of sensation.

“Spread your legs for me,” he said quietly, and she moved forward to the edge of the counter.

He pushed her skirt around her hips, holding it there with his palms. 

There was a secret sort-of thrill she took when she thought of fucking him in a place they could be caught. The front windows were covered with blinds, but there were gaps where any passerby could see the way they were wrapped around each other. They could occasionally hear the two cooks in the kitchen talking, the words unintelligible, but their mere presence a reminder of the lack of privacy. She could only imagine what they looked like, clothes rumpled, her skirt pushed around her waist, both of them dark-eyed and desperate. 

Before he could move to undress, she reached to unbutton his jeans, keeping eye contact with him as she freed his erection, her hand wrapping around his shaft to stroke him.

She watched him with interest as his eyes closed, body tensing as she flicked her thumb over the tip of his cock. She somehow instinctively knew how to touch him to make him come apart, the way he liked her to stroke him to make him groan, just how he seemed to know exactly where to press his fingers against her pussy to make her shake in his arms.

She teased him now, though, her hand moving at what must have been an infuriatingly slow pace, and he groaned when she pulled her hand away, his eyes glued to her lips as she sucked the precum from her thumb before reaching to position him at her entrance.

“I want you, Klaus,” she said, her voice desperate even to her own ears, and he sheathed himself inside of her in one smooth thrust.

He filled her perfectly, his cock stretching her in the most delicious of ways, and she bit her palm in an effort to stay quiet as he began to move. 

Her skin was slick with sweat, the smooth marble of the counter cool against her thighs, and she kissed his neck as he fucked her slowly, her tongue and teeth making marks that would surely remain the next day.

She wanted to mark him, somehow, wanted to see him the next morning at school and remember the way he fucked her, how perfect he felt inside of her, to remember that he was  _ hers _ .

She wanted him to remember, too.

Her hands curled into his hair, tugging just hard enough to make a groan rumble deep in his chest, his hands tightening on her hips as he moved faster, their skin meeting in frenzied need as they both approached the edge.

Caroline came just moments before him, her body pressed against his, choking out his name as she clenched around him, and he fucked her through his release, their breathing ragged as they slumped against each other, sated and content.

“What are we?” she asked, her voice soft as his fingers made lazy circles against her hips.

“What do you want us to be?”

“I want you,” she said honestly, smoothing the cloth of his henley over his shoulders.

“But this is still going to be a secret, isn’t it?” he asked, his tone matter-of-fact.

“Only until I figure out a way to tell my family.”

“And how long will that be?”

“Soon, but I’ll make it worth it.”

He smirked. “And how’s that, my Lady? Any special plans?”

“There’s something fun about nearly being caught,” she said quietly, pushing herself off the counter and smoothing her skirt, the odd sensation of his come dripping down her thighs making her squirm as she stood.

“Is that an invitation for me to sneak into your bedroom at night?” he teased.

“I wouldn’t complain,” she said, smirking. “Just text first.”

He grinned, his hands settling possessively on her hips as he pulled her against him. “As my Lady wishes…’

She smiled into the kiss.

 

**\---**

 

“I can’t believe Henry’s in a coma,” Caroline said hollowly, sitting next to Klaus in the waiting room. “He was just fine the other day.”

“I’m sure he’ll be alright, sweetheart.”

He rested an arm around her shoulders as though it was the most natural thing in the world (and somehow it felt like it was). Too upset to care about the possibility of being seen by someone who would tell her aunt, she snuggled into his side, her head on his shoulder, his warmth a safe cocoon. “I hope so. It’s totally his fault we’re together.”

Klaus chuckled next to her. “How’s that, sweetheart?”

“He has this book of fairy tales, but he thinks they’re real,” Caroline said slowly, realizing as she talked out loud that it sounded ridiculous. “He thinks that everyone in town is part of a fairy tale.”

“And I’d assume that we’re part of one?”

“Yep. Lady and the Tramp. Don’t worry, it’s about humans, not dogs. I asked.”

Klaus snorted, and Caroline smiled, snuggling further into his side. “And what was our story, my Lady?”

“Well, basically just that I was some sort of nobility–”

“Of course you were,” Klaus said fondly. “I can just imagine you ordering around anything that breathed.”

“I’m not that bad.”

Klaus didn’t respond, something that was probably smart, since there was really no correct response to the hole he’d dug himself, and she continued. “You were a pirate on Captain Hook’s ship, apparently, and you’d come to visit me when you were docked in the Enchanted Forest, which was where my castle was.”

“And I assume we’d have our secret rendezvous in the middle of the forest where no one could find us?”

“I don’t think Henry knew that part. The book seemed pretty G-rated.”

Klaus laughed. “It would be, wouldn’t it.”

“And before we supposedly lost our memories and ended up here, you got me a diamond bracelet.”

Klaus frowned as though trying to recall something long forgotten before his face cleared. “Well, you’ll forgive me if i don’t quite have the means for that here.”

“You’re perfect,” she said, smiling. “Love is what makes stories epic, not diamonds.”

“And now you sound like a children’s story yourself.”

 

**\---**

 

Caroline moaned softly as Klaus’s hands darted up and down her sides, his lips placing hot open-mouthed kisses against her neck and shoulder. He lived alone, either unwilling or unable to share why with Caroline, and though she was slightly put out that he wouldn’t tell her, she also appreciated the guaranteed privacy from her family.

It was late in the evening, and she’d lied to her Aunt and said that she had a study date so that she could sneak off to Klaus’s. Henry still hadn’t woken up, so her evenings had been relatively free for the last few weeks, albeit a bit lonely.

She was glad she had Klaus to keep her company.

They were lying in his bed together, exchanging lazy kisses and touches, and Caroline felt the words fall out of her mouth before her mind caught up. “I love you.”

Klaus stiffened for only a moment before he relaxed. “And I love you, my Lady.”

She smiled before kissing him deeply, his arms tightening around her as she felt an odd breeze surround them, her skin crawling with heat before she felt like cold water crashed all over her, memories filling her head faster than she could process them.

Klaus seemed to be having a similar experience, judging by the way his body stiffened against hers, and they were both breathing raggedly when the sensation subsided.

“True Love’s Kiss,” she breathed, running a finger down his jaw, and he gave her a smug, dimpled smile.

“It seems so, doesn’t it, my Lady?”

She scoffed without thinking about it, laying her head against his chest. “Even when we didn’t remember each other I couldn’t get away from you.”

“Would you want to?”

“Never,” she whispered, bending to kiss him again, gasping when he tugged her lower lip between his teeth before moving to nuzzle her cheek.

The memories of being together in the Enchanted Forest seemed so far away and yet so close. She could almost feel the magic against her skin, the constant crackle of being a part of something mysterious and powerful. She could remember the feel of his tongue, hot and wet against her inner thigh, the way he looked at her every time he had to leave, as though he was memorizing every single detail of her face.

He was looking at her that same way now when he pulled back, his hand moving to tuck a curl behind her ear. His stubble was a bit shorter than she remembered, his hair just on the edge of its natural curl, but his dimples, the look in his eyes...they were the same as they’d always been.

He was looking at her like she was the most fascinating thing in the world to him, and she bent to press her lips against his again, just needing to  _ feel  _ him after all these years, after being starved of his touch without knowing how much she’d needed it.

They couldn’t seem to get enough of each other, their hands wandering across skin, clothes falling away faster than they could process they were ripping them.

“We have lots of time to make up,” he said against her skin between biting nips and strokes of his tongue.

“God, I missed you,” she gasped, feeling him smile against her skin.

“You didn’t even know we had something to miss.”

“I was in denial.”

He smiled as he peppered soft kisses along her jaw, and she gasped softly when he ran a hand up the inside of her thigh before his fingertips brushed the damp lace of her thong.

Caroline shivered as he hooked a finger around the fabric, tugging it down slightly and burying two fingers in her tight, wet heat. 

“Klaus…”

Her back arched as she moaned, her legs spreading further apart, and he chuckled. “Do you like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she hissed. “God, yes…”

He hooked his fingers against her walls, brushing against her g-spot, his thumb pressing against her clit, and she sobbed out his name as she lifted her hips to meet the movements of his hands.

“I want you inside of me,” she said, her eyes opening slowly to look at him, and she felt him pull his hand away before he gripped her hip, pressing the tip of his cock against her entrance.

“Fuck, Caroline…” he said, his voice heavy with need, and she tangled her fingers in his hair to bring his lips to hers, pushing her tongue into his mouth as he started to move. 

“You feel so good,” Caroline said between kisses, tugging at his curls, scratching at his back, just needing to touch every piece of him within reach.

His eyes were closed as he savored the feel of her, and he let his forehead drop against hers as he moved, cupping her ass to change the angle slightly, making his cock hit her perfectly with every stroke.

She felt the pleasure build inside of her lower belly, her need for him growing with every move he made, and she dug her nails into his back as her muscles tensed before she tipped over the edge, her body shaking against his.

He came soon after, and she felt him spill inside of her, pressing soft kisses over her cheeks and jaw, inhaling the scent of her before rolling to pull her on top of him, her body splayed over his in a comfortable tangle of limbs.

Caroline was startled out of their lazy afterglow by her phone vibrating insistently from under what remained of her discarded jeans. She got out of bed, dodging Klaus’s grab for her to answer it.

“Caroline, dear. Where are you?”

“Um, studying,” Caroline said, hoping that her awkward lie wasn’t obvious over the phone.

“Whatever for?”

“I have a test tomorrow,” Caroline said slowly, and Klaus shot her a frown.

“Still? Darling, do you not have your memories now? The curse is broken. Everyone will gather in the town square tonight for a meeting.”

“Oh. Um, no I have them back.”

“Then what are you waiting for, exactly?” Aunt Lily snapped, and Caroline bit her lip, looking down at Klaus. “Where are you studying? I can come pick you up in one of these mechanical contraptions.”

“They’re cars, Aunt Lily. You know that. It’s not like your memories from Storybrooke are gone.”

She heard her aunt sniff derisively on the other end of the line. “They don’t run on magic, and are fit only for peasants unless the situation calls for one. Now, where are you?”

“You don’t need to get me. I’ll just walk home,” Caroline said, climbing out of bed to slide on her jeans.

“Why don’t you want me to come? Where are you, Caroline? Are you with that servant girl? Alana?”

“Elena, and no,” Caroline said, wondering if her aunt would ever figure out that her niece wasn’t the only person in the house she needed to worry about hanging out with the ‘lower class’.

“Do not make me activate the ‘find-my-phone’ application function,” Aunt Lily threatened, and Caroline almost smiled in spite of herself at her aunt’s attempt at using technology.

“I”m just downtown.”

“Downtown? With whom?”

Caroline exchanged a look with Klaus. Now that the spell had been broken and everything seemed to have gone to hell in a handbasket anyway, she really had nothing to lose.

“I’m with Klaus.”

“Klaus Mikaelson? Caroline, darling, I’ve told you not to associate with him and the rest of the riff-raff. You’re a lady, not a three-coin whore.”

Caroline was momentarily speechless at her aunt’s words. “I-- _ excuse me? _ ” she spluttered.

“The only women who associate with pirates and tramps are those without reputation or of questionable taste. Your parents raised you to have neither, Caroline.”

“I love him,” Caroline said defensively. “We broke the spell with True Love’s Kiss.”

“Oh, did you, now?” Aunt Lily asked, her voice mocking.

“Yes. We did.”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay with him if you’d like, though you’ll never be welcome in my home again.”

“Fine.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, her aunt clearly not having expected that answer, before she spoke again. “You’ll not be able to retrieve your clothes or any personal items but what you currently have, unless your thief of a lover decides to sneak in and steal them.”

“Fine, whatever,” Caroline said, thoroughly done with the conversation, and hanging up on her aunt before she could respond.

Caroline kicked her jeans off again and climbed back into bed, resting her head on Klaus’s chest. His hands immediately began to play with her curls, running them between his fingers, his other hand splayed on the small of her back.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“For what?”

“You never wanted to be at odds with your family because of me.”

“I really just needed a push. She’s a horrible person, and my cousins are...well, I don’t like them. They ruin everything.”

Klaus chuckled, his chest rumbling under her cheek. “Well, if you’re sure.”

She sat up on her elbows, her hair a curtain around their faces as she leaned to press her lips against his. “You’re the only companion I’d ever want,” she said softly, repeating her words to him, the ones she’d said just before the spell unknowingly broke them apart for decades.

 

**\---**

 

“Good to see you, mate,” Killian greeted, and Klaus nodded, his arm tightening around Caroline’s waist. “And this must be the fair Lady Caroline that I’ve heard so much about.”

“Good things, I hope?” she asked, looking quickly at Klaus.

“I don’t think he could say anything bad about you if he tried.”

Caroline grinned at Klaus’s scowl, as though being unable to badmouth her was a terrible thing, and all three of them turned around when they heard Emma come up behind them.

“Caroline?”

“Hi, Emma. What’s up?”

“Have you seen Henry?”

“Not today, why?” Caroline asked slowly.

“We’ll help you look for him, Swan,” Killian said immediately with a charming smile, and Caroline suppressed a laugh.

“I don’t need your help,” Emma said sharply. “Just let me know if you see him, Caroline.”

“Sure,” Caroline said before stepping aside as Killian jogged to follow Emma.

“Now, Swan, why wouldn’t you want my help?” 

Caroline saw Emma shoot Killian a filthy look and fought down a smile at their bickering.

She waited until Killian and Emma were out of earshot before turning to Klaus. “So, um, are you guys leaving?”

“Eager to be rid of me so soon, my Lady?”

She shook her head, squeezing his hand with a small, sad smile. “No. Just used to it.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come with me.”

Caroline bit her lip. There really was nothing left for her in Storybrooke, whether it was her family that disowned her, or the apartment that would be lonely with Klaus gone, and she realized that she was willing to leave it all behind.

“I’ll take you anywhere you want, Caroline. Neverland, Arendelle, Camelot…”

“Klaus,” Caroline said warningly, unable to fight down a smile at his cajoling tone.

“Art, music, culture...I’ll show you all of it, sweetheart. This life...whether in Storybrooke or your castle in the Enchanted Forest, it would never have been enough for you. To be honest, I’m not entirely sure life on a ship would be either, but--”

“You’ll always be more than enough for me, Klaus.”

He placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him, resting his forehead against hers. Her palms gripped his shoulders as she closed her eyes, his breath hot and sweet on her skin. 

“Come with me, Caroline,” he said, and she heard the rustle of fabric before she felt him press a pouch into her hand.

She knew what was inside without even opening it.

“Put it on for me. I’m ready.”


End file.
